Taking a selfie picture has become a trendy way of taking pictures alone or with other people. Conventionally, a person takes a selfie picture by holding an electronic communication device such as an iPhone® having a camera away from the person's body and then presses a trigger to take the picture. Another conventional device secures the communication device to the end of a telescopic pole allowing the person to extend the pole and camera to the desired position. Such conventional methods and devices do not provide an easy way to take a high quality selfie picture.